1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for monitoring the feeding of a sliver or band of fiber in a spinning machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the event of a break of a fiber sliver or band in an open-ended (OE) spinning frame, or if the sliver should run out, several meters of yarn, or thread, of very different relative count or number may be spun, because the oncoming remaining sliver does not have the normal number or count. In most cases, the fiber sliver is narrower at the location of the break therein. The operator or servicing personnel would then have to pull off several meters of spun yarn or thread from the take-up coil or bobbin, in order to ensure that the section of yarn or thread with the wrong count is removed.
Generally, in open-ended or OE spinning frames having a device which automatically corrects or repairs yarn or thread breaks, a suction nozzle is used to search for the end of the yarn or thread on the take-up bobbin, and approximately one meter of yarn is withdrawn therefrom. In the case of a break in the spun yarn caused by a break in the fiber sliver, in order to ensure that the entire length of incorrect count is withdrawn, the device for correcting or repairing the yarn break usually removes a very long length of yarn. This would be unnecessary, in most cases, however.